


Dear Readers

by bookscoffeerain



Category: Just a Hello
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookscoffeerain/pseuds/bookscoffeerain
Summary: An apology and a promise.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Dear Readers

Dear Readers,

I doubt any of my AO3 readers actually check up on me considering I’ve only ever written one fic and sort of maybe never finished it and left everyone on a cliff hanger, but...

I'm posting this as an apology for leaving everyone hanging. I'm so, so, sorry if you were refreshing my page looking for the next installment... time got away from me and then I was just unmotivated. You don't know how many drafts I've started for a new chapter and all the new ideas I've written down for future fics mainly because I was scared of disappointing all of you beautiful people. 

But, the truth is I'm kind of in a slump right now. I'm unsure if I'm going into depression (I can never tell until after I've gotten out of it) or if it's just all the stress. You see, I've had the most panic attacks I've ever had in the past 3 months, and that's from someone who regularly struggles with anxiety and panic attacks. Then school, and the pandemic, and... it's all just a little much. I'm so, so, sorry for letting you all down. 

I want to finish this fic and I want to start more! Branch into other fandoms, get my tumblr going with drabbles and things (I'm involved with lot's of fandoms just shoot me a message on my tumblr @bookscoffeerainyday or comment below an idea and if I know it I'll try to get around to it at some point. Or just random AUs and situations I can throw my own characters in to). So basically what I'm trying to say is that I promise to try and be better. Try to have the motivation to post more. If I'm being honest, it may take me a while to get to a posting schedule that I'm happy with. And let's face it, at the moment we're far from that as I haven't posted in 2 months. 

When I first posted the first chapter in the "The Stars In Our Sky", I didn't expect anyone to read it. But suddenly I had almost 5,000 hits and I didn't know what to do with myself. Thank you for supporting me. I never imagined I'd get here. I'm glad we can all bond over our love for Fitz-Simmons Family Fluff. 

Again I'm really sorry. I just needed to take a break for my mental health. 

And that's important. 

Mental health is really important to me, and I need to start practicing what I preach. 

If you are struggling with depression or anxiety or a mental illness, feel free to message me on my tumblr @bookscoffeerainyday I'm here to talk. Remember: It's okay to not feel okay. It's okay to take a break. You are loved. 

If anyones actually reading this, I'll leave you with one last "I'm sorry", a thank you for sticking with me, and a promise to try more.

Love, 

Bookscoffeerain


End file.
